


The Erotic Novel

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erotic Novel, F/M, NSFW, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Hanji, Levi finds an interesting book and decides to explore it. But it leaves him with an unexpected feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Erotic Novel

“Hey, you ready?” Levi knocked and called through the door. He opened it before waiting for an answer, to see Hanji rushing around her desk, closing and stacking books. Got lost in her work again apparently.

“Oh hey, I was about to hop in the shower. Just wait for me; there’s plenty of time.” She ran into the bathroom leaving him alone.

Levi flopped on the couch without a word. He listened to her clothes being taken off and then the shower sputtered on. He sighed, looking around at the stack of books next to him. He glanced at the titles, all boring research type books, but one caught his eyes. He picked it out of the pile and looked it over carefully.

The cover was a faded maroon color with what used to be gold inking. _The Way She Likes It_ pressed into the woven spine. This didn’t sound like any book that went with anything she had been working on. Levi also noticed slips of paper sticking out at various spots.

“Let’s just find out the way she likes it then,” Levi said to himself as he picked the first bookmark and opened the mysterious book.

_As James kissed the inside of Sarah’s thighs, he heard her start to moan. The closer he got to her moist womanhood, the more anxious she got. As he got to the center of her flower, he kissed it as she moaned loudly, then continued down the other thigh. Sarah was wanting him to dive in, but knew this build up would just make her release even more intense._

“What the hell, Hanji!” Levi said shutting the book quickly. He looked over towards the shower, noticing it was still running. “Well, maybe one more page.”

Levi flipped to a random mark towards the middle and began reading again.

_Sarah heard a noise behind her as she headed to the shower. It was James. He pushed her up against the wall, letting her towel fall to the ground._

_“I need you, Sarah. Right here, right now. I want to feel your warmth around my member.”_

_“Take me, James! Take me now!” Sarah threw her arms around his strong muscular shoulders._

_James revealed his length, lifted Sarah up, slid himself inside of her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she rode his manhood until she tensed around it, moaning his name under her breath._

_“Oh, Sarah! You know how to make me feel like a man.”_

_“James, you are amazing. I love when you just take control of me!”_

Levi shut the book again. Still not believing he actually read this in Hanji’s room.

“That sucked. Who says shit like that? I could write better sex!”

Even though the writing was awful, Levi still felt his bulge begin to grow. The thought did appeal to him, as badly written as it was. He checked to make sure he could still hear the shower, then undid his pants, sliding his hand down. He thought about picking Hanji up and doing it against the wall. It had never occurred to him, but now that it had, he wanted to do it. Really bad.

He decided to go for it. Levi threw his clothes outside the bathroom and rushed in, grabbing Hanji’s face and kissing her deeply.

She squealed at first, not expecting anyone else in there. Then melted into his kiss.

“Hanji,” he whispered, “I want you right now.”

“Mmm, yes, Levi!” Hanji whispered back. It didn’t seem exactly like the kind of thing he’d say, but she wasn’t turning it down.

Levi lifted Hanji up, then leaned her against a wall. He slid the tip of his dick around her, letting her get as turned on as he was. He had hoped the surprise ambush would have helped and he was right. She was already wet, already wanting him. He watched her squirm against the wall as he found the right spots, hearing the soft moans, hoping he could make them louder.

“Yes, Levi! Do it!” Hanji begged.

Levi positioned himself, then slid her down onto him. He let out a low throaty groan. Hanji moaned, high pitched, almost surprised.

He thrusted into her, sliding her up and down the wall. She grabbed his shoulders, then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

“Fuck, Levi!” she breathed. “Ah! Ah!”

She was getting close, and quickly. Levi went harder, faster. He wanted to cum with her. The more she moaned the closer he got. He loved hearing her reactions; it just pushed him to want to hear more.

“Yes! Yes!” he whispered. “You feel so amazing!”

“Ah! Levi! Yes!”

He felt her tighten up, which was the final push. He let go deep inside of her as she tightened around him, climaxing at the same time. She dropped her head against his, both breathing heavily.

Levi carefully let go, sliding Hanji back to her feet. She was still catching her breath from this surprise excitement, but something was nagging at her.

“Where did that come from? You’ve never done that before.”

Levi, avoiding eye contact, was not about to tell her he had read the dirty novel and took ideas from the shitty writing because it was turning him on. No way.

“Just something I had been wanting to try. Been thinking about it and wanted you to be nice and clean before I did.”

Hanji smiled, lifting his face up and kissing his lips.

“Well, it was amazing. I hope I really made you _feel like a man_.”

He froze. That dumbass line.

“Oh yeah, I know exactly where those moves came from, _James_.” Hanji continued. “But I’m glad I left it out for you with some study points. Maybe take it and you can learn some new things. It really helps me when you aren’t available.”

“I’m not reading anymore of that stupid book.” Levi stepped under the stream of water still falling by them to quickly wash off and then out to put his clothes back on.

“Just change the names!” Hanji hollered to him. “Or imagine us! That’s what I do.”

Levi refused to acknowledge her.

“Plus,” Hanji continued, “I found a few new things to try on you next time. Maybe you could help me out. Read through it, mark your favorites, give it back to me?”

He finished putting his clothes back on, snatched up the book off the couch, then headed back to his room.

“Fine, but if I ever hear my dick called a manhood, member, or shaft, I will never put it back in your womanhood.”

“Agreed.”

Levi headed towards the door. He wasn’t taking this book anywhere but straight to his room. “Downstairs for dinner, 10 minutes, _Sarah_.”

See you then, _James_.”


End file.
